Learning to Love
by Karilynne
Summary: Edward left Bella broken and less than whole in New Moon, but what if she fell in love with the one person that was able to put her back together again? Would he be strong enough to keep her safe, to keep her from becoming the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

***Bella*-** Forks, Washington

I don't know what it was that kept me in front of that window for hours every night. The hope that he would come back to me I suppose. It surely wasn't the scenery. I had never hid my opinions of Forks during my youth, now that it was my home I tried to put on a good show for my friends, but my parents weren't fooled. And now that I had finally found my reason for living, it had all been taken away from me. _I have to stop thinking about him like that!_ I thought. It wasn't helping, and it didn't help the decision I had made last night either. I had a plan. A plan to move past him, and it was going to be hard, I knew that, I may be young but I wasn't stupid. I pulled my sweater tighter around myself, trying to protect myself from both the cold and the huge whole in my heart.

It had been six months since that fateful day. I tried to tell them that I would just rather ignore my birthday. It's not like it was any huge occasion, eighteen years old, older than him. He seemed to get the most enjoyment out of seeing me try to avoid all the attention. He knew that I only enjoyed being the center of his attention. It all seemed so innocent now, a stupid paper cut as I opened the world's most perfect birthday present. _So perfectly Bella,_ I thought. The searing pain was all that I could remember from that night, and the weeks that followed. Pain- the only emotion that I felt anymore, the hollowness in my core was the constant reminder that he was gone. I knew he was too good to be true, I had known it when I first laid eyes on him. But knowing that I didn't deserve him was something much different than having him tell me.

I took a deep breath and tried to push those thoughts out of my head. Charlie would be home shortly and it was hard enough to keep up my happy face when I wasn't thinking of Edward. Oh how I missed him. _No_, I thought to myself. I had to put my foot down so to speak and get a hold of my emotions. I was tired of living this way, he would not destroy me.

I headed out of my bedroom and down to the kitchen as I struggled to regain my composure. I pulled the chicken casserole I had made earlier out of the refrigerator and put it in the oven. Moments later I heard a knock on the front door, it opened seconds later and I heard Jacob call my name, "Bella!" "In the kitchen," I answered quickly wiping any remaining tears from my face. I turned around slowly to meet him, I hadn't heard his approach but I could feel him standing behind me. "Oh Jake," I said placing my hands on his forearms. They were still chilled from the run over, "You know you really should wear some clothing, there's like 3 feet of snow on the ground!" I said. "Bella," whined Jacob. "I don't need clothes, and besides they just get in the way!" said Jacob. "I think you just like walking around half naked in front of me!" I said with the hint of a smile on my lips. "Well….that may be part of it!" said Jacob circling his arms around my waist.

***Jacob***

I pulled Bella against my bare chest and rested my chin on her head. She laid her head on my chest and sighed. It just felt so right having her in my arms. I could make her happy, if she would only let me. "Hey so Charlie tells me that you got some acceptance letters in the mail yesterday!" said Jacob. "Yeah, and another one today!" said Bella. "So far that's Hawaii, Washington State, University of Washington, Whitworth, and believe it or not NYU," she said. "Wow! Sounds like you have quite a choice to make!" I said silently praying that she would pick somewhere close. Somewhere in Washington or Alaska would suite me just fine. Close enough that I could run and visit and be home before anyone could miss me. NYU was out, too far, much too far. Though I was willing to run back and fourth from Washington State to New York for Bella it would dramatically decrease the amount of time that we spent together. Hawaii was out too, I couldn't run to Hawaii, and I certainly couldn't swim there. So that left Washington or Alaska. "I think Washington would be nice," I told Bella, the smirk on my face evident in my voice, as she laid her head on my chest once again. Bella sighed. "Yes I suppose it would!" she said.

Charlie got home a few minutes later and I was happily surprised when Bella didn't automatically remove herself from my arms as she generally did in his presence. "Hey Kids," said Charlie surprise evident in his voice as he saw us. "Hey dad!" said Bella. She didn't move an inch; she didn't even lift her head to speak to Charlie. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit!" she said. "Okay, I'll just be in the living room then!" said Charlie. I didn't turn to look at him again but I was sure he had a huge grin on his face.

"Will you stay for dinner?" asked Bella quietly. I was slightly surprised by her question. I had eaten dinner with Charlie and Bella many times in the past six months or so, but she had never actually asked me to stay, she always just assumed. "Of course," I said hugging her. "Good," she said. "I miss you too much when you leave!" _Holy crap did she really just say that? _I thought to my self. _Calm down Jake I'm sure she doesn't mean it like you took it, she's your best friend it could mean any thing!_ But regardless of what it meant I was just happy that she finally seemed to be getting over that damn bloodsucker.

Dinner was uneventful or as least Charlie thought so, but I was in heaven, holding Bella's hand under that table the entire time. "Bells I'm going to go watch the game!" said Charlie excusing himself from the table. "Okay, hey dad!" said Bella as he started to make his way toward the living room. "Yea Bells?" he asked turning around to face us again. "After I clean up I think Jake and I are going to hang out upstairs for a while!" she said giving my hand a light squeeze. "Okay Bells!" said Charlie before disappearing into the living room.

I was speechless. It's a good think that Bella didn't ask me to speak, because for the first time in my life I was sure I wouldn't have been able too. She began cleaning up dinner and by the time I was able to snap my self from my daze she was finished cleaning up. "Come on you!" she said taking my hand once again.


	2. Chapter 2

***Bella***

Jake had been acting weird every since I told Charlie that we would be hanging out. I wondered if he didn't want to for some reason. A wave of panic washed through me if as I thought I may be too late. What if he had found someone who would make him happy and that someone wasn't me. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves and prepare myself for what I was about to do. Right or wrong, he needed to know how I felt, even if I was too late. I had made a conscious decision last night to give Jake and me a chance. It wasn't fair to either of us. I was holding back, but I knew he would help me to open up again, and the only way that my heart would ever move on was to try. To find some one that I had feelings for, someone who gave me goose bumps from the simplest touch, someone who cared deeply for me, and someone who was selfless enough to still love me, even though he didn't think those feelings were being returned. Besides as it would seem, Mythical Creatures were kind of my thing, first a vampire, then a werewolf. Damn Bella, kinky much? I laughed silently to myself as I pulled Jacob up the steps, and I really had to pull, what was his deal?

I shut the door quietly behind us then turned to Jacob. "Jake are you okay?" I asked. "You don't have to stay and hangout if you don't want to!" I said. "What?" he shouted. I jumped then stepped closer and placed my finger softly against his lips. "Shh, Jake, Are you okay?" I asked again. "I'm fine Bella!" he said much more quietly. "Then why are you so quiet?" I asked him. "I'm just…..confused!" he said. "Why?" I asked sitting down on my bed then patting the empty space next to me. Jake sat down before starting to speak again. "I'm just wondering what's going on between us. You've never been so receptive to my advances before!" said Jacob. I took a deep breath, _well here goes nothing!_ But Jacob spoke before I had the chance. "It's okay Bella. I know you don't feel for me, the way I feel for you. I'm okay with it, I swear I am. I just want to see you happy, I swear that's all that's important to me!" said Jacob rambling on. I just stared at him while he rambled, finally he stopped. "Are you done yet?" I asked. "Uhm, sure!" said Jacob. I took another deep breath before starting to speak.

"I guess…..I could probably show you better than I could tell you!" I whispered. Confusion washed over Jacobs face, well I guess if nothing else I would catch him by surprise. I readjusted myself on the bed, and quickly before I lost my nerve leaned in a kissed him. I'm not sure what I expected to feel but rejection wasn't it. He didn't respond, at all. It was like kissing a brick wall. "Oh!" I said pulling away. "Sorry Jake, I…..." I started with my apology but I was cut off. His lips were on mine again and he was kissing me hard. He parted my lips and our tongues met in a dance that had my head spinning. He pulled away first and leaned his forehead against mine, his hands on either side of my head. "Oh Bella!" he breathed. "Wow!" was all that I managed to say. "You can say that again!" said Jacob.

After a minute my head had finally cleared and I was able to speak again. "I didn't know what to say, or how to tell you!" I said. Jacob laughed quietly. "That worked!" he said. He kissed me softly again then pulled me against his chest. I laid there for a minute before sitting up again. "I want to do something!" I said. "Anything!" said Jacob. "I'll be right back!" I said. He simply nodded. I headed towards the bathroom and changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt. Not my normal choice for bedtime during the winter but when your cuddling with a man that ran a temp of 108.9 all the time, it was going to be a little on the warm side.

I walked back into my bedroom and past him to the head of my bed. "Let's go!" I said. "Go where?" he asked. I laughed lightly. "Jake!" I whined. I was going to use this to my advantage. "I mean, if you don't want to cuddle with me then by all means, stay down there, I can lay in bed by myself," I said pulling the quilt back and readjusting my pillows. "Oh, no ma'am, you will receive no arguments from me. I'll hold you all night long if you want me too!" said Jacob. I smiled. "That would be nice, only one problem!" I said. "Charlie is not a problem. First of all he would never kick me out of this house, especially if I told him you wanted me here!" said Jacob. "Secondly, you have a window; I'll leave in a little bit, then sneak back in. He'll never know!" said Jacob. I smiled. "Well what are you waiting for?" I asked. Jacob stood up and walked to the head of my bed. He kissed me softly before sitting down and propping the pillows up behind him. I lay down with my head on his chest; he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up against him.

"Is this really happening Bells?" he asked breaking the silence. I looked up at him and smiled. "May I convince you that it is?" I asked. "Please do, because I feel like I am dreaming!" said Jacob. I sat up and kissed him again. "I decided….." I said between kisses. "That I couldn't hold back from you any longer," I said. "The way I feel in you arms, so perfect," I said. Jacob broke the kiss and started leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. I inhaled sharply, "the reaction my body has to your touch!" I said. He made it down to my collar bone and started to work his way up the other side of my neck. "Your body responds to my touch does it?" he asked. I couldn't answer so I nodded. "But most of all," I said pulling away from Jacob. "The way I feel in here!" I said taking his hand and placing it over my heart. "You make my heart soar. Just the sound of your voice makes my heart feel like its flying!" I said. Jacob simply smiled. "I knew you would finally come around!" he said kissing me softly. I smiled. I knew what he was referring to but I decided I would rather not get into that right now. Edward was a conversation I never wanted to have with Jacob again. I would never cry over Edward again. "I can love you more that he did!" he said softly tracing his thumb over my cheek. I believed him, I truly did. "I know you can, and I want you to!" I said.

Jacob and I laid in silence for awhile. He was rubbing circles on my back with one hand, and his other was laced with mine. "Bells!" he said softly. "Hmm," I asked. I was so comfortable that I didn't want to get up. I never wanted to move again. But I knew it was getting late. "We have a little show to put on!" said Jacob. "I mean, unless you really do want me to leave!" said Jacob. "No!" I said. He laughed. "Well then, why don't we go let Charlie know that I am leaving?" I nodded and stood up reluctantly. I stretched and grabbed my Whitworth College Hoodie that was lying over my bed post. "Hey!" said Jacob coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "When I get back, let's talk about the whole college thing!" said Jacob. "Okay!" I said yawning. "And then my beautiful Bella needs to get some sleep!" said Jacob. I nodded. "You won't leave?" I asked. "I promise!" he said kissing me. "Is your window unlocked?" he asked. "No!" I said walking towards it. It used to stay unlocked; there was no reason to lock it. He was always there, but about three months ago I had locked it, perhaps it had been a turning point, maybe I had just done it out of anger, I wasn't sure. I unlocked the window then walked over to Jacob and laced our hands together before opening my door.

***Jacob***

Bella walked me to the front door. I was on cloud nine, I had finally gotten what I wanted, and I was never letting go. "Goodnight Charlie!" I said Bella's hand still in mine. Charlie was kind of slow when it came to some things, so unless Bella and I came right out and told him about the status change in our relationship he might not pick up for a few weeks or hell maybe a few months. "Night Jake!" said Charlie from his recliner. "See you tomorrow?" he asked. "You can bet on it!" I said giving Bella's hand a quick squeeze. That was it for Charlie. He didn't see me kiss Bella goodnight. He didn't see me come back for another kiss, even though it would be less than a minute before I would see her again. Finally I turned my back on the door and she shut it behind me. I was torn, I wanted to phase so I could tell my brothers that I wouldn't be coming home tonight, and more importantly **why** I wouldn't be coming home tonight, but I also wanted to be in Bella's nice warm bed when she got upstairs. And I would prefer to be nice and warm, and running around in the snow was not conducive to staying warm. Ahh it could wait, they would find out soon enough. It wasn't my night to run patrols, and ever since THEY had left, we really hadn't been expecting to find much. We ran patrols once a night though, around Forks and the surrounding areas, ranging about twenty five miles out. Just to be safe.

I climbed swiftly into her window and back into her bed. I stretched and mentally prepared myself for the best night of my life. I climbed into Bella's bed adjusting the pillows so that we could lie down and go to sleep after our little talk. I wondered how our talk would go; she didn't seem overly thrilled with the idea of staying in Washington earlier. Charlie seemed to have the same idea as I did, keep her close. I could only assume that's where the Whitworth College sweatshirt came from.

Bella broke me from my thoughts when she walked back into the room. "Hey you," I said. She smiled and climbed back into bed lying with her head against my chest. I pulled the blankets around us both. "I could get used to this," I said kissing her lightly on the neck. "Plan on it!" said Bella. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly. "So….college?" asked Bella. "I want you to know that I want you to be happy, if I have to run to NYU twice a month to see you I will. But I would rather you stay close!" I said. She stayed silent. I was worried she still had her heart set on NYU, or worse Hawaii, I would never see her if she went to Hawaii. "Bells," I said after she still hadn't spoken. She smiled, "So how often would I get to see you if I stayed in Washington?" she asked. "Everyday," I said. "Promise?" she asked. "Someone has to keep you safe Bella!" I said smiling. "What about the pack?" she asked. "We'll figure something out. I'll run patrols while you're in class!" I told her. "Okay, I'm sold!" she said. "Are you sure? I just want you to be happy!" I told her. "I am happy Jake! And wherever I can go that I can be with you, will make the happiest!" she said. I smiled. "Good, Whitworth College it is!" I said. "Wait, why Whitworth, I was accepted to three colleges in Washington!" she said. I didn't speak but merely pointed to the sweatshirt she was still wearing. "Oh, well yea it was my favorite campus!" she said smiling. "So will I get the pleasure if sleeping in your arms every night at Whitworth?" she asked. "Bells, its still Washington, you're going to need someone to keep you warm!" I told her pulling her closer to me. "Mmm now I'm really sold!" she said. I laughed quietly and turned to turn out the light. I kissed her softly then said, "Sleep my beautiful Bella!" I fell asleep that night positive that I was the happiest that I had ever been in my entire life, sleeping in the arms of my one true love…..finally.

April and May passed in a blur. Running patrols, spending time with Bella and trying to stay on top of my school work were all keeping me busy. Thank God for Bella making sure that I stayed caught up on my school work, and Thank God for Bella's love. Every night I slept like a baby with her in my arms.

Things were good with the Pack too; all my brothers were thrilled to finally see me happy. Emily and Bella had become good friends, and it was so good to see my Bella happy. She was constantly glowing, she was always laughing with me, with Emily, with the guys, and they all loved her dearly. We hadn't come across anything on our patrols either and that made me very happy for two reasons. For one, my Bella was safe, there were no sadistic vampires trying to kill her on my watch. And two he wasn't coming back. None of them had been back since they left, which made me VERY happy.

Before I knew it June 17th was upon us and Bella was graduating. That meant in exactly 63 days Charlie and I would be making the trip up to Spokane, Washington to move Bella into her dorm. As smart as she was, she was awarded a full academic scholarship. I was trying to keep my new obsession from the guys. I had only been to Whitworth once, but I was planning on patrolling it at least once a week from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

***Edward*-** Denali, Alaska

I felt like a prisoner in my own home. Jasper was constantly around throwing waves of calming emotions toward me, and Esme was constantly sobbing her tearless sobs, and I felt awful. I had left her, I had lied to her and now the love of my life, the love of my existence was gone. She surely wanted nothing to do with me, which killed me. It made me mad, at myself and it made me miserable, but it was the best thing for her. I sighed trying to force her out of my head. It was worthless. She was always in the forefront of my mind, my Bella the most perfectly amazing person in the entire universe. I had to know. I listened for Alice and heard her speaking to Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen.

"He has to cheer up, move on. He can't be miserable over her forever. She was my best friend too, but I'm at least trying to move on. He doesn't even try; he just lies in his room all day. When was the last time he even went hunting, I think it's been at least three weeks!" said Alice. "Alice, honey imagine losing Jasper, imagine having to give him up for his own good," said Esme. I saw the pain felt at the thought flash through her mind as I walked into the kitchen. "No," I said shaking my head. "It's worse. Much, much worse," I said. "Oh Edward," she said hugging me. I hugged my sister in return, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Esme, Carlisle may I speak to Alice alone for a few minutes?" I asked. "Of course Edward," said Esme. She put her hand on my shoulder briefly before she and Carlisle left the room.

I sat down next to Alice and sighed. "I know that I specifically asked you not to meddle in Bella's future. I told you that a clean break was best for her. She would move past losing me, losing you, losing all of us if there was nothing left for her to grasp onto. But I…." I stopped, pausing to collect my thoughts and look up at Alice. "I have to know, I have to know if she is happy, I have to know if she is safe. I need to know if she needs me!" I told her. "Oh Edward, what you need to do is go back to her!" said Alice. "No, no, I cannot and I will not do that!" I said. "She deserves better than me. She deserves to live her life, she deserves to be human, and do human things, and not have to worry about whether or not I am going to kill her!" I told her, regretting the truth behind the words as I said them. "But you love her Edward!" said Alice. "With everything that I am," I told her. "Please just do this for me!" I asked her again. She nodded and closed her eyes trying to concentrate on Bella. Seeing Bella had gotten much easier for Alice when they had gotten so close, but it had been almost nine months since we had last seen her. We would have all graduated from high school by now if we had stayed. I let my mind wander. I wondered what college she had finally settled on, knowing Bella it was somewhere warm, and somewhere FAR away from Forks. Hawaii maybe or perhaps she would return to Phoenix, now that she wouldn't be living at home anymore it wouldn't really matter.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and turned toward Alice. Her eyes were open now and she was staring at me, waiting for me to speak again. "I couldn't see her Edward. I don't know why, I don't think….I don't think anything is wrong, but I couldn't see anything, it was like someone had pulled the window shade down!" said Alice. I sighed, and looked at my sister, unable to speak. "I'm going to go find Jasper, and try again!" she said getting up to find Jasper. I ran a hand through my hair ready to pull it out of my head with frustration. What was I going to do? I needed to do something, sitting around here doing nothing all the time was about to kill me, as if that were possible. Not to mention Tanya's advances were pushing me to my limit. There was only so much I could handle of her before I lost my gentlemanly charm. _"Edward!"_ I heard someone think my name. It was Carlisle; he was upstairs in his office. I stood and quickly walked up to my father's office. "We need to talk son!" he said as I walked through is doorway. I gave him a cautious look, but sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "We have decided that it is time for us to move on from Denali. You know it is dangerous for this many of our kind to be together. People start to notice. We aren't going far, but, we are going back to Washington. I have been offered a position at Sacred Heart Regional Hospital in Spokane, and I would like very much to take it!" he said folding his hands in his lap and waiting for a reaction. "When do we leave?" I asked simply. There was no need to fight; besides it would probably be good for me. I could enroll in school, and study something I had yet to study in my 80 years as an immortal. "As soon as possible, so May I suggest that you hunt, it has been a while since you have been around a human, and it's been a while since you have hunted!" said Carlisle. "Yes, it has. I suppose I should be off then!" I said standing. "Yes!" said Carlisle.

***Bella*** - Spokane, Washington

"Bella, wake up were here!" said Charlie. "Okay, it's beautiful, let's go home!" I said without sitting up, or opening my eyes. "Bella!" said Charlie. "What?" I whined. "You are going to love it here!" said Charlie. "Ya think?" I asked. I was doubtful. I was hundreds of miles away from Jacob, and although he promised he would visit everyday, and I had no doubt that he would, I just wasn't ready to tear myself away from Forks. Not that I have any reason to want to stay there, other than Jacob and Charlie any other reason to stay was gone too. Angela had left last week, on her way to USC, Mike and Jessica had both left yesterday off to the University of Washington and now I was gone too. There was nothing left there for me. Everything was here.

"Okay well here goes nothing!" I said grabbing my backpack and climbing out of my truck. Jacob pulled in behind us in the van that Charlie had rented to bring all of my things up, and him and Jacob home. "Were here!" said Jacob coming up behind me and picking me up and swinging me into his arms. "Jake, don't be so excited, your going to have to leave in a few hours," I said pouting. The one time I would actually have to be without him. He was stuck in the car with Charlie for three hours; although he would probably do the same thing I had and sleep. He chuckled lightly and put me back down on my feet, then leaned down and whispered, "Just think of all the alone time!" he said. I felt a shiver of excitement run down my spine as I realized what he meant. I bit my lower lip and looked away blushing. I some how managed to get my own apartment on campus. Apparently when you have good grades and a lot of scholarship money you can do things like get a private suite at a University, a first for me. I wasn't used to having a lot of money. But if it meant that I got to sleep alone with Jacob every night, really truly alone, then I would just have to start getting used to it.

About three hours later we had finally gotten everything hooked up. My lap top was running well, collaboration present between Renee and Charlie, and the TV and DVD player, which was more for Jacob than myself was sitting neatly in the corner across from my bed. We had found a small refrigerator at a pawn shop in Port Angeles for thirty five dollars and it had been fully stocked with soda. "Well Bells, what do you think?" asked Charlie. "I think I'm going to like it!" I said. I was glad that I had brought my own bed. At least one comfort of home, other than having my amazingly hot boyfriend with me pretty much 24/7. Jacob had timed it; it only took him about 2 hours, running at a leisurely pace to get from Forks to Spokane. It would work out well. Sam was willing to give him some slack in regards to the pack, at least for a little while. Jake was only going to have to run with the pack on the weekends, which worked out well, I would be studying and he could run, then he would be back either before I woke up, or before I went to sleep.

"Well Bells, I think that's about it for us!" said Charlie. "We need to get back, I have to work early in the morning!" said my father. "Thanks Dad!" I said smiling at him. I knew he'd probably freak out if I hugged him, but he was just going to have to deal with it. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly then kissed his cheek. He just shook his head and started stuttering over his words. "Jake I'll be in the car!" he said finally. "Love ya Bells!" he said quickly before walking out. I shut the door behind Charlie and before I knew it I was off my feet. Jacob had picked me up and was walking me over to the bed. "Oh, no you don't," I said trying to get away from him. It didn't help that he was a million times stronger than me, that and the fact that he knew that I really wasn't trying to get away. "Bella, don't you want to kiss me goodbye?" he asked leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. A weakness of mine, I couldn't think straight when Jacobs's lips were on my neck. "No I don't!" I finally said. "But I'm not going to see you for like nine hours!" said Jacob. His hands were roaming my body. "Jake!" I whined. "We don't have time for this, Charlie is waiting!" I said. He started making his way back up my body at an excruciatingly slow rate. Kissing his way back up my neck and finally back to my lips. He kissed deeply, then finally said, "Ill be back to finish that later!" "You Jacob Black are going to be the death of me!" I said. He laughed, "But you love me!" he said. "Yes, I do!" I said seriously. I stood up and hugged him tightly. "I love you with everything I am!" I said. "I love you too bells!" he said leaning his forehead against mine. "I guess I really do have to go now huh?" he asked. I simply nodded. "Okay!" he said. He hugged me tightly then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine one last time. "I'll see you around two!" he said. "I'll be waiting; I'll leave the window unlocked. Just be careful, last thing we need is for someone to catch you!" I said. He nodded. "I love you Isabella!" he said. "I love you too Jacob!" I said. He kissed my hand and turned and walked out the door.

I moved to the window to watch him climb to the van, preparing myself for the first time I would be away from Jacob for more than 6 hours since the first time we kissed. They both waved as I watched it pull away. I checked the window to be sure that it was unlocked before turning towards the thirty or so boxes that held my life. "Well here goes nothing!" I said to no one but myself.

***Alice* **- Spokane, Washington

"Ohhhh Jasper," I said walking into his room. Another prop, we didn't need rooms just privacy. He was the reason for my existence and I loved him with everything I had. "Are you ready to go get our books?" he asked. "Yes…..." I started but stopped suddenly. "Alice what's wrong?" asked Jasper who was quickly at my side. "It's Bella," I whispered. "What about her, I thought you told Edward you couldn't see her" said Jasper. "I couldn't at least not when he asked me too, but I wasn't looking for her, it just came out of no where" I said frustrated. "Well what did you see?" he asked. "She's not in Forks anymore!" I said. "Where is she?" he asked. "I don't…..I don't know!" I said. "It looks like a college dorm room. She's unpacking boxes!" I said. "Is she okay?" he asked. "She seems to be, she looks flushed, like she just finished blushing!" I said. "So there's nothing wrong with her!" asked Jasper. "No, I don't think so!" I said. "Okay, well then as long as she's okay there is no reason for Edward to know!" said Jasper. I nodded in agreement. "I wonder where that came from!" I said. "Come on, lets go get our books!" said Jasper. He took my hand and led me out of his room.

"Rose, Emmett were going to buy books, do you want to come?" I asked even though neither one of them was anywhere to be seen. "Sure thing!" said Emmett coming down the steps behind us. "Where is Rose?" Jasper asked. "Outside already, she's been waiting for us. Apparently we are moving too slowly for her!" said Emmett. I laughed. "Right," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

***Bella*- **Spokane, Washington

I had unpacked just about everything. All of my clothes were either folded nicely in the dresser drawers or hanging I my closet. All my books had been placed neatly on my bookshelf and the hundreds of pictures of Jacob and I we scattered neatly around the room. I sighed and fell back on my bed. It had only taken five hours. Jake wasn't even back in Forks yet. It was nine thirty at night. I was tired enough to sleep. After a moments deliberation I decided I would do just that. I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower first letting the hot water work its magic on my tired muscles. I would have to remember to ask for a massage later, if that wasn't already part of his plan.

I dried my hair and straightened it out before climbing in bed. Sleep didn't come easily tonight. I was anxious, waiting for Jacob. I was nervous, I knew he had made this journey at least ten times already, but I was never waiting for him to get back. Finally around twelve thirty I fell asleep.

***Jacob*** **- **Spokane, Washington

Bella's lights were out when I reached the campus. It was just after two and it was empty, not a person in sight. Should make getting in easy enough, moments later I was climbing silently through her window. She was sleeping peacefully on her side, curled up almost in the fetal position. I sat down next to her on the bed and pushed her hair over her shoulder. It took a minute before I realized that she wasn't wearing her normal sleepwear. In fact she wasn't wearing anything at all. _Holy shit!_ I thought. I leaned down and started whispering softly in her ear. "Bella, wake up baby, I'm here!" I said softly. She stirred a little bit rolling over onto her back. It gave be a better view of her naked figure and I decided to take advantage of it. I pushed the blanket away and started kissing down her neck. "Mmm Jake!" she moaned softly. "Wake up baby!" I said working my way further down her body with my lips. She moaned softly as my lips made their way to her breasts taking a nipple into my mouth and sucking lightly. I flicked it lightly with my tongue and moved on to the next before making my way down her stomach stopping just below her navel placing soft kisses all over her stomach. I looked up at her, she had her head thrown back and she was biting her bottom lip. Anticipation was half the fun. I worked my way further taking the time to kiss up both of thighs before taking her into my mouth. I found her clit quickly and began sucking lightly. "Oh god Jake!" she moaned. I reached up a slipped two fingers into her and started thrusting quickly. She started meeting my fingers with her hips, asking for more. "Come on Bella, come for me!" I moaned. Seconds later her back arched and I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers. She moaned my name as she lost control then fell back onto the bed. "Oh God!" she said. I smiled and lay down next to her. She looked up, "You sir are wearing entirely way too much clothing!" she said reaching for my shorts. "Oh really," I asked. "Yes!" she said as she fumbled with the button and zipper. My pants fell to the floor and she pulled me on top of her. "Jacob I need you!" she said. I parted her legs and settled between them. "You what," I asked kissing her hungrily. "I need you, I need to feel you inside of me!" she said. I obeyed her wishes thrusting into her quickly. Making love to Bella had to be by far the greatest feeling in the entire world. I couldn't imagine anything better than what I had with her.

Bella's breathing became more erratic and I felt her walls begin to tighten. "Oh shit Jake!" she said. "What Bella, tell me?" I asked wanting to hear her say it. "I'm going to come! Oh shit, I'm coming oh Jake!" she moaned as her back arched with pure ecstasy. Feeling her tighten around me was all it took to push me over the edge. Her name was on my lips as I fell over the edge and my own orgasm ran through my body. I fell next to her on the bed taking her into my arms. "You are amazing" I told her. She never ceased to amaze me, the things she could do to my body. "I love you Jake!" was the last thing she said to me, before falling asleep in my arms.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. "Bells," I called out, my voice thick with sleep. "Right here Jake!" she called from the bathroom. She emerged wearing jeans and a light pink v-neck sweater. "Why are you up so early?" I asked reaching my arms out to her. She laughed and got back in bed with me curling up against my chest. "Its not early sleepy head, its ten thirty, I just couldn't sleep anymore so I figured I'd get up and shower!" she said.

I helped Bella collect all her books and other materials that she needed for the 17 credit hours she would be taking this semester and of course made love to her once more before I left. It's not like I wouldn't be seeing her everyday. But I would never grow tired of making love to Bella. It was almost eleven before she walked me to the door. "I love you!" she said. "I love you too Bells!" I said as she opened the door. "Call me when you get home!" she said. "Bells its late, you don't want me waking you!" I said. "I'll call you in the morning when I wake up!" I offered. School started for both of us tomorrow. If it hadn't been the first day of school Bella probably wouldn't have been able to convince me to leave. She made me promise that the first week I would spend every night in my own bed, at least until we got used to our schedules. I sighed, its not like I had a chance, she would get everything I could possibly give her, and if that meant I had to sleep alone for a week, then I needed to prepare myself for a very long, tiresome week.

***Bella***- Spokane, Washington

Now that Jacob was gone the seconds ticked slowly by. I was anxious, I wasn't sure what to expect, all of my new classmates were sure to be so different than the small town friends that I had grown accustomed too. Sleep did not come easy to me that night. I was up about five times, checking that my alarm clock was set. Being late on the first day was not the way I wanted to start my college career. Finally around two I was able to slip into a peaceful sleep.

Seven thirty came quickly and the sound of my alarm clock was coupled with the phone ringing from my kitchen. I jumped up and turned off the alarm quickly before grabbing the phone. "Hello!" I said. "Good morning sunshine!" said Jacob. "Good morning Jake," I said breathing a sigh of relief. I knew that part of the reason sleep had evaded me last night was because I wasn't sure that he was safe."Are you ready for your first day as a college student?" he asked. I had to laugh; he wasn't always the best with words. "I am I'm very excited! My first class is history, one of my favorites!" I said with genuine excitement. The fear wouldn't come until it was time to leave the apartment forced to do this all alone. "Okay, well I'll let you get ready then. Call me later when you're done with classes?" he asked. "I promise!" I said. "Good luck, love you!" he said. "Love you too Jake!" I said before hanging up the phone.

I showered quickly, the events of spending all day yesterday with Jake replaying in my mind, in an attempt to keep me calm. I was ready for this, I had become a strong young woman in the past year, and I could do anything I put my mind too, and getting a college degree was something that I REALLY wanted. After drying my hair quickly I searched my closet for something to wear, of course pulling out my favorite jeans, and the waterproof boots that I had grown to love since making the Northwestern part of the country my home. After searching for a minute I came across a long sleeved t-shirt made of stretch cotton, it was deep blue. Not the same shirt I had been wearing that night, but close to the same color. That had been a difficult night, a night that I had shown both myself and Edward that I had the courage to be alone with him, even after knowing (or so I thought) what he was. Though the memory flooded through me, and my heart ached slightly I pulled the shirt out, and slipped it on over the light blue camisole I was wearing. I would pull the courage I needed to get through this day from him. His memory wasn't nearly as painful as it once was. I had Jake now, and I truly loved him with everything that I was. It was so different being with Jake, and being with Edward. In a way the two could never be compared. My reactions to them were both so totally different, and though I still loved Edward with everything that I was, Jake was right for me too. He could make me happy, we could get married and have children and grow old together and watch our grandchildren play on the beaches of La Push. Something that Edward and I could never do.

That was as far as I let myself go, I wasn't going to damper my mood by thinking about him, and if I went any further I was sure that I would. I still loved him, I knew that, and I knew that as much as Jake would never admit it he knew it too. But he was happy with the way I had given myself to him, and as long as he was happy, I was happy. I finished dressing, pulling on my favorite worn jeans, that even just out of the dryer fit perfectly, and laced up my dark brown boots. I grabbed a light blue zip up sweat shirt and my bag and was on my way to my first class.

The class room wasn't hard to find, and though it was a large school, the room that I walked into was smaller than I had expected. Still the auditorium style with the rows and rows of seats, but there were only about twenty rows, not what I had expected. I took a seat in the middle, not too close to the front and not too close to the back, but near the end and right by the door, just incase I became overwhelmed for some reason I could easily step out. I pulled my text book and a notebook out and readily accepted a copy of the syllabus that was already being dispersed around the class room. Here I was. Isabella Sawn, college student. I liked the way the thought made me feel.


	5. Chapter 5

***Alice***- Spokane, Washington

As I decided what to wear for my first day of class I started to think about Bella. I couldn't figure out why I could see her clear as day when that vision came to me in Jasper's room, but yet when Edward had specifically asked me to find her I couldn't see anything. Just gray, not in a bad way, I didn't get any feelings of danger or anything like that, it was calming almost. But I couldn't see anything. I pulled a pink sweater over my head and almost fell down. _Like vampires fall down what is this?_ I thought, but then it hit me, hard. Bella, sitting in a class room, filling with other students I could see the white board at the front of the class, US History 101, Professor Jamison. But that wasn't the frightening part; the frightening part was what I saw above the white board. The name of the college she was attending in an elegant script **Whitworth College****. **_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ I thought the immediately started reciting verses from the Old Testament to myself. I had to keep Edward out, he couldn't know, not yet. I had to see for myself first, and I surely would, because in just thirty minutes I would be sitting in the same US History class with Bella. What in the world had my best friend done to deserve such torture. As much as I missed her Edward was dead set on leaving her be, letting her live a safe life and not causing her anymore pain, or putting her in any further danger.

I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and my boots and grabbed my jacket for show. It wasn't cold out, not Washington cold yet anyway, but it was in the high forties and a little thing like me walking around with no jacket was sure to grab some weird looks. I flew down the steps in search of Jasper. He was speaking with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie had already left, they both had eight o'clock classes and Edward was out hunting again preparing him to be in a room full of humans for the first time in close to a year. "Alice, what is it?" asked Esme after my rushed entrance. "Bella," I stated. "What's wrong with her?" asked Esme, her motherly tone evident in her voice. "She's here!" I said. "Here where?" asked Carlisle. "She's going to be in our history class this morning!" I said looking at Jasper. "Well this certainly does present a problem!" said Carlisle. "Yes, it does!" said Jasper. "Well there is nothing we can do about it now. Leaving now would just alert Edward to the fact that something is wrong, and as always he would assume the worst, that there is something wrong with her. Which I can safely assume there is not, seeing as she was in the history class correct?" asked Carlisle. I simply nodded. "Well then, go on to your classes like there is nothing wrong. Alice, watch out for Edward, make sure that you are there if he sees her. He presents her no harm, I am sure of that. I am looking out more for Bella's sake than Edwards. We don't need a scene, though in this case we would certainly luck out, it would just look like any arguing couple!" said Carlisle. "I will!" I told him. "And keep him out, whatever you do!" he added. I started thinking about things that I was seeing rather that reciting the Old Testament. It would only alert Edward if he thought I was purposely keeping him out rather than just thinking mindlessly.

Jasper and I walked out to the car that we would be driving to campus. A Mercedes of course, I had no say in picking it out, Jasper went with Carlisle and came home with yet another black Mercedes. I had to admit I was kind of sick of the color black. "It's going to be okay!" said Jasper taking my hand once we were settled in the car. "I know!" I said. I'm sure he was feeling mixed emotions coming from me. Excitement, nervousness, apprehension, fears I wasn't sure which was the strongest though I'm sure he knew. I was excited at the chance to see my best friend, I was nervous at how I would react, I was sure I would need Jasper to hold me back from running down to see her. I was apprehensive of getting in the middle of this again when Edward was so very against it. And of course I was scared. I didn't want Bella to get hurt again, and surely seeing anyone of us again would cause her to pain, especially if it were Edward.

I looked over at Jasper as we parked on Campus. "Ready?" he asked. "As if I could be ready for this," I said opening my door. He met me at the front of the car and took my hand; to anyone else we would look like a normal couple on the way to history class. "Alice, its going to be okay!" said Jasper. I simply nodded as we made our way across campus. I turned to him before entering our building. "So, she's sitting right by the door, any ideas on how to get past her?" I asked him. "Very quickly," said Jasper. "We will just have to be very careful that we are aware of who may be watching!" said Jasper. I nodded and let him pull me into the building. We could see Bella clearly from where we were standing. She had her head down and the majority of the students were sitting in front of her. "Hurry, now!" I said as we flew past her, fast enough that no one would have been able to see us. We sat in the very last row on the far side of the room from Bella.

"Now what," I asked Jasper. "We pay attention!" he said laughing. "How is she feeling?" I asked. "She's nervous, but….!" He paused for a minute, "But she seems happy!" he said. "Happy?" I asked. How was it possible that she wasn't as miserable as my brother, why is it fair. She loved him, I knew she did, I had seen it and I had felt the intensity of it, so how was it possible that she was happy or that she was hiding her feelings well enough that even Jasper couldn't tell that she was hiding them. "That's not possible!" I said to Jasper. "Alice, look at her, does she look unhappy?" he asked. He was right of course. She didn't seem unhappy. The girl that had taken the seat next to her, a girl named Callie, was talking to her and she was smiling. Not a small fake smile, but a true smile, like she really meant what she said and she was enjoying making a friend on her first day. I was jealous, she was my best friend, and the three of us should be sitting together. She shouldn't be talking to this Callie girl; she should be with us, all of us, well on her way to being my sister. But instead here I sat, on the outside looking in.

Neither Jasper nor I paid any attention to anything going on, we were too busy talking about what we were going to do about Bella, and finally before class was over; we had come up with two plans. One for if Edward didn't see her and one for if he did.

I spent the rest of the day being lead around the campus by Jasper, putting all my concentration on Edward. From time to time I would check in on Bella just to be sure that she was okay, that by some strange coincidence she hadn't seen Edward without him being able to smell her presence. By the end of the day I was exhausted.

All of our classes were over by three but Edwards's last class wasn't over until seven. So Jasper and I took the opportunity to find out some more about Bella. We followed her to her apartment and sat outside talking more about our plan as I watched over Edward. So far all I saw was Edward leaving Calculus and heading home. His plans were to hunt tonight, apparently he hadn't hunted enough this morning, either that or he was just using it as an excuse to be alone.

It was almost seven and I was checking on Bella one more time before we were going to head home. She hadn't left her apartment since she got there this afternoon. All of a sudden, just like when Edward asked me to look I couldn't see a thing. "Jazz," I said worried. "Can you still feel Bella?" I asked. "Yes!" said Jasper. "She's still very happy, she's tired, but almost excited now!" said Jasper, "Why?" he asked. "Because I can't see her anymore," I said. Jasper didn't say anything; he only started the car and headed for home. With any luck we would beat Edward home, but they way he drove there was no telling. I called Carlisle on the way home and he was waiting on the porch for us when we pulled up. "I don't understand!" I said. "Nor do I," said Carlisle. "Edward is on his way to hunt, he's not coming home before he goes!" I said with certainty. "Good so we have time to try and figure this out!" said Esme.

We walked inside and saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the couch watching TV, "Hey guys how was your first day?" asked Emmett from his place on the couch wrapped up in Rosalie's arms. "Interesting to say the least," I said. "What's up?" he asked. "Well we have a slight problem!" said Jasper. "Bella is in our history class!" I added. "Bella, as in Edwards Bella?" asked Emmett. "One in the same!" said Jasper. "Oh my, and I thought Washington was going to be boring this time!" said Rosalie examining her nails. "I can only assume Edward hasn't seen her yet?" asked Emmett. "No, from what I saw from her schedule, and his, they pretty much keep clear of each other, and its so crowded that unless they passed right by each other at exactly the same time, her scent would be too clouded for him to smell!" I said. "But we have a problem!" said Jasper. "A problem, with Bella, who would have thought!" said Rosalie, bitchy as usual. "Rose! What's wrong?" asked Emmett. "Jasper and I were sitting outside Bella's apartment just to keep tabs on her, so we knew she didn't manage to see Edward, before he saw her and she just disappeared!" I said. "What do you mean disappeared?" asked Rosalie. "Well not exactly disappeared. Edward asked me yesterday to look for her, and I couldn't see her. But then later on I had a vision of her, unpacking her things. Well all day today I was able to see her clearly. Then all of a sudden right before we left she was gone. It's just gray and fuzzy, kind of warm feeling, but gone. I can't see a thing. The weird thing is Jasper can still feel her! So we know she's not dead just fuzzy!" I said. "Well we've always know that Bella's mind didn't work the same. Maybe she's just shutting you out!" said Rose. "Alice's powers don't work like Edwards. She doesn't have to be inside of Bella's mind. I can't imagine how she would be able to shut her out. Even if it were possible, she would never be able to do it as a human. Perhaps if she were one of us, but not as a human!" said Carlisle obviously deep in thought.

"You said something about a plan?" asked Carlisle. "Yes!" said Jasper. "Speaking of which, I think I need to rest before we leave!" I said heading for the steps. Jasper followed me up to my room and laid on the bed with me, something our kind rarely did, but the events of today had be mentally drained.

Jasper sat on my bed with me holding my hand while I tried to rest my brain. But I couldn't I was too worried about my best friend. She had seemed so happy in class, it was a feeling I didn't understand. Perhaps I didn't have the whole story; I was certain that was the case. But where was I going to get it, its not like I could just knock on her door and find out. She deserved better than that, what she deserved was my brother in her life, something that I couldn't give her, and he wasn't willing to give. I lay like that for several hours, constantly searching until I was finally able to see something again. It was close to midnight; I saw Bella walking back up to her apartment and change into her pajamas, turn her alarm clock on and get in bed. She was smiling, and the same as earlier she seemed genuinely happy. "She's sleeping!" I finally said after hours of silence. "Well then its time for us to do our job!" said Jasper. "Is Edward nearby?" he asked. "No, he's down south, he's struggling with going to Fork's to see if he can find something that will help him figure out where she ended up for college!" I said. Jasper nodded. It was a relief not to have Edward in the house; at least I wouldn't have to occupy my thoughts, when my number one concern was Bella.

We took the Mercedes again, and within minutes we were parked in front of Bella's apartment. The apartment was dark, and Jasper could sense a calm feeling radiating out from where she slept. "Check the window!" said Jasper. I quickly scaled the side of the building and reached her window, which I conveniently found unlocked. So like Bella, to leave her windows unlocked. It made me wonder if she was still waiting for him to climb through, a subconscious thing that she did, considering her apparent happiness. Either way, it was unsafe and she shouldn't do it, but really what else could climb through her window but a vampire.

I climbed in and motioned for Jasper to follow, seconds later he was silently by my side. We weren't sure exactly what we were looking for but it was nice to see her sleeping form on the bed. She was on her side and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Edward had mentioned in passing many months ago that she talked in her sleep. Perhaps something she said would give it away.

I walked around the small studio apartment taking in my surroundings. Her bed was against the same wall as the window we had just climbed through. There was a futon on the wall across from her bed, and a TV was nestled in the corner between the two. Leaving Forks must have been hard for her, for she had pictures all over the place, something she didn't have in her room at home. It was then that I realized the reason for her happiness. In almost every one of the pictures was a tall black headed boy. He was good looking enough, complete opposite of Edward, and of course I was bias, no where near as good looking as my brother. They were kissing in several of the pictures, and in some he was holding her in his arms. Something he seemed to being doing with ease. There were a few of her and Charlie, and of course some of her High school friends, but most of the pictures were of her and this boy. I wondered who he was, and how long they had been dating. This had gone from bad, to worse.

I had, had about enough, it was going to be even more important that ever to hide my findings from Edward, and I wasn't sure that I would be able too. I turned to Jasper who hadn't left the window; he was simply staring at Bella sleeping on the bed. "I think it's time for us to leave!" I said quickly. He nodded and was on his way out the window. I was following him out when I heard her speak, "Jake!" she said. I stopped and turned toward her. She was still peaceful as ever, not afraid or worried. "Jacob, stay!" she said. I waited a few more moments but she said nothing else. I climbed out the window, closing it behind me.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the kitchen for us when we got home. "Well did you find anything out?" asked Carlisle. "She's got a new boyfriend!" I said. "Well that would explain the happiness Jasper feels!" said Esme. "How could she….she shouldn't….." I started but couldn't continue. Bella deserved happiness, I wasn't going to deny her that, and she wasn't the one who had ended the relationship. "She loves him though!" I finally spit out. "She does, that is something we are certain of!" said Esme. "Then how could she, why would she?" I asked. "He must make her happy dear, otherwise why would she waste her time! Edward left her, he did it to keep her safe, and though I'm sure she didn't understand that, nor was she probably willing to accept it at first, she has. She might have moved on, then again she might not have. There is no way of knowing really!" said Esme.


	6. Chapter 6

***Edward* **- Forks, Washington

I left campus feeling anxious, the only other time I could relate to feeling the way I did was when I would leave Bella to go hunt. But I hadn't seen Bella in almost a year. In fact it had been eleven months today. I had managed to stick around a week before working up the nerve to say goodbye, and what I said really took some nerve. My family hadn't truly left when I said they had, they were still back at the house trying to change my mind. But I stood firm. I loved her, what else could I do. I certainly couldn't keep putting her life in danger just because I was selfish, and I wouldn't take her soul, at least one of us would be admitted into the after life, and I knew it wouldn't be me.

Before I knew it I had driven all the way to Forks. I'm sure that Alice had told my family I was hunting, as that was my original intention, but the anxious feeling led me back to where it all began, where my silent heart had learned to beat again. I parked several blocks away from the Swan residence but before I knew it I was perched in the same tree that I had first watched Bella from when she fell asleep in the backyard. I was so distracted at first that it took me a moment to realize that there was a lingering scent that I did not recognize. I crouched into a defensive stance and allowed my senses to take control. I began following the scent and was mortified when I realized where it led, straight to Bella's window. Before I could think, I was in her room. Surprised that her window was still unlocked, was she still waiting for me to climb through her window once more before she left for college. Concentrate Edward. I began following the scent around the room, it was mostly bare now, as she had clearly opted go away to school. I opened Bella's bedroom door taking no regard for where Charlie might be, but was met with a breeze of fresh air. Whoever was in this room was looking for one thing, and one thing only, Bella. At least that meant Charlie was safe, there would be no reason to send anyone back to watch over him, the intruder had obviously realized Bella's scent was close to a week old. But the intruder's scent was fresh. I suddenly became panicked. I had no idea how to find Bella, as I proved to myself after leaving Bella, tracking was not my forte. I had followed Victoria in attempt to be positive that she never hurt Bella, and this game was put to an end once and for all. But I had followed a false lead, taking me to the wrong country which had helped nothing. Thank god for my brothers who had been keeping a better track of her than I had. No, she wasn't dead, but she wouldn't keep hunting for long if I had anything to do with it.

It wasn't until I sat down in the rocking chair that I had grown accustom to that I realized that the scent wasn't as unfamiliar as I had originally thought. Here I was thinking about the one vampire that would have any reason to kill my sweet Bella, and she had been the one in the room. Where was my head, I thought, but I knew exactly where it was, lost in the thought of Bella. Of course this revelation didn't help any; I still had no idea where to find Bella, or how to keep her safe. There was only one way to finish this, and that was on foot. Victoria was a nomad by nature, when we first met up with her coven they were on foot. She would no doubt be traveling the same way now, which is how I would travel as well. Before I even fully set my mind to the plan I was out of Bella's window and back in my car. I drove to our house in Forks and quickly changed into some clothes more suitable for traveling by foot and then I was gone. Off to catch her scent, sure that if she had found Bella, the scent Victoria left behind would take me too her. I could only pray that I was not too late.

***Jacob***- Washington State

I was beginning to regret agreeing to Bella's terms for the first week of school. It was only her second night away from home and already I felt like crap. And it wasn't because I wasn't getting enough sleep, but from not getting enough good sleep. Ever since that day five and a half months ago I hadn't slept alone not once. Every night I slept in with Bella in my arms, and now here I was having to leave her, because we decided -and when I say we I mean she - it would be best if I spent the first week of school at home, so I could "Get more sleep!" as she put it. Ha, like that would ever happen. I sleep horribly when she wasn't with me. Of course I didn't know that for sure up until last night, but it was horrible, and I had whined and complained as much as I could before leaving her tonight. But much to my dismay it didn't work. Not that I really expected it too. I was almost home now, just another twenty miles or so. I was nearing the outskirts of La Push when I heard the first panicked voice of my brothers, _Victoria was here, she was here at Charlie's,_ thought Embry. _The trail is still fresh Sam, she hasn't been gone long, _added Quill. It was Sam that finally asked, _does anyone know where Jacob is? _ I was enraged at the thought of that Bloodsucker being anywhere near Bella, even if she wasn't here, this was still her home. _Right here, how old is the trail?_ I asked abruptly stopping and heading at full speed back towards Bella. _No more than a few hours old, _added Seth. _Shit, shit, shit, what if I am too late?_ I couldn't even finish my complete thought before I was met by a chorus of ten voices telling me to _STOP IT. _

I was running at full speed back to the love of my life. I wasn't sure if I was prepared to find what I might see when I got there. I wasn't sure that she had found Bella. But it's not like I had a cell phone in my back pocket that Bella could call me and let me know she was in danger. And that is what frightened me. That Bella would die a horribly painful death, and be all alone, with no one to hold her, no one to save her. I could hear my brothers behind me chasing to catch up, hoping beyond hope that we would get to Bella in time to save her, to finally put an end to the bloodsucker's involvement in her life once and for all.

The last thing I heard before phasing back to my human form was Sam, _Jake, wait up I don't want you rushing in there and getting yourself killed, you're no match for her as a human. _Of course I ignored him, and I ran across the campus in my haste to find Bella. It was my feelings that were clouding my senses, if I had just been paying attention I would have been more prepared for what I was about to walk into when I scaled the side of Bella's building, and climbed into her room. But I wasn't prepared, not at all.

***Edward*** - Spokane, Washington

Confusion set in as I realized where Victoria's trail was leading me. I had been on this campus just this afternoon. Taking classes in accounting of all things, I never thought it would interest me, but math was something I had rarely studied in my many years of formal education. Bella couldn't be here, surely I would know, I would have caught her scent. I would know damn it. But I was wrong. The closer I got to the dorms the more I realized that I wasn't as prepared for this as I thought. Bella's scent was strong; I wasn't sure how I managed to miss it this afternoon. I could tell even without following Victoria's trail where it was leading me, the second story of an apartment complex just on the edge of campus. The lights were on but dim in Bella's apartment, I couldn't see her but I could hear them, the sounds coming from Victoria as she fed on my Bella -the love of my existence- and her slowing heartbeat and shallow breathing. In seconds I had scaled the outside of the building and thrown up her window, which was also unlocked. There she stood, standing over Bella's bed blood dripping from her face. I let out a warning hiss, but she didn't even have time to react, I was at her side in seconds and her head was on the floor. "Oh Bella," I said kneeling by her side in the bed. "Bella, love, can you hear me?" I asked. "Jake?" she asked quietly. "No, Bella, its Edward!" I said, slightly taken back by her question, though I knew I had no right to be. If she would have had the strength to bolt up right she would have, but she didn't, she had lost a lot of blood, and if it weren't for her semi-conscious state, she would have been screaming by now. I saw the wound; it was on her left shoulder and still bleeding profusely. I could feel the slowing of her heart beat, not due to the venom, but the loss of blood. There was no turning back now, and there were only two choices' left for Bella Swan, and Alice had seen them both from the very beginning. Either I would finish the job that Victoria had started, or I could let the venom spread, and within a matter of days, Bella could be my soul mate again, for she would be my equal.

There was no blood lust; I was in complete control of the monster that I am as I tried to stir Bella again. I needed to know what she wanted. "Bella, love, stay with me Bella!" I said. She turned to me and opened her eyes slightly. "I can't save you this time love; there is no turning back from this one. There are only two choices this time!" I said. I could see the understanding on her face despite her semiconscious state. "Oh Edward!" was all she said before losing consciousness. I could say no more, I couldn't kill her, I wouldn't kill her. She was mine, and from here on out she would be mine. This wasn't the way I had imagined Bella becoming my mate for eternity, but this is what I was being forced to deal with. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and called Carlisle. He picked up on the first ring. "Edward what is it?" he asked urgently. "It's Bella!" I said. Carlisle was silent, and though I could not read his thoughts through the phone it was his admission to me, that he had known Bella was here before now. "What about her son?" he asked. "She was attacked by Victoria!" I said urgently. I started to loose it, "I can't…..I was too late….It doesn't…." I started again, but Carlisle cut me off. "I'm so sorry son!" he said. "No, you don't understand. I was too late to stop Victoria from attacking her, but she is still alive, I can feel her heart beating!" I said. "Get her here quickly! I will send Jasper and Emmett to take care of what is left of Victoria!" said Carlisle. I scooped Bella up into my arms and quickly jumped out the window landing silently on the sidewalk below.

Though the house we were living in while in Spokane was a good twenty miles from Campus I was there in less than two minutes. "Oh Edward!" said Esme as I rushed passed her with Bella in my arms. "Take her to your room son, quickly. We need to get the morphine in her, and it would probably speed things up if you were to give her more venom!" said Carlisle as I lay her on my bed. Despite the blood, she looked only as if she were sleeping, rather that teetering on the edge of death. "More…venom," I stuttered. "Carlisle, I…." I started. "I will be here son, I will not let you harm her; she is my daughter now!" he said calmly. "But we must work quickly!" he said. I once again kneeled beside Bella on the bed. I felt Carlisle place his hand on my shoulder. "You can do this. You love her, I know you do!" he said encouraging me to continue. I lowered my lips to the puncture wound that Victoria had left on her shoulder, as soon as my lips touched her skin a shock of electricity shot through my body. But rather than loose control I was calm and relaxed as I took the final pulls of Bella's blood into my body. I lifted my head and turned to Carlisle who was already injecting her with a vile of morphine. "You did well son," he said. I simply nodded. "Stay with her, I need to clean up!" I said walking from the room.

Esme and Alice were standing out in the hallway waiting for me. "I'm so sorry Edward, I don't know how I couldn't have seen it," she said. I waved her off, I was still numb. I wasn't sure I could handle this. Clearly this was the only choice I had, I couldn't let her die, but had she really wanted for this to happen. Many months ago she had begged me, but I had hurt her so much and she had called for Jacob when I crawled in her bedroom, not me. "Edward!" said Alice approaching me again. I turned to her slightly. "She still loves you!" she said. "She will love you for the rest of eternity. You two will be happy together, of that I am sure!" she said. "How do you know?" I asked her weakly. "I told you she would be one of us. You thought you were being strong for her, but it was still you that saved her in the end. She loves you, and you two will be eternally happy!" she said before leaving my side.

Again I started for my bathroom, but it was Carlisle that stopped me this time. "Carlisle, you were supposed to be with her!" I said ready to rush to Bella's side. "Alice and Esme are with her Edward, there is something we need to talk about!" he said. I looked at him with a questioning look waiting for him to begin. "This, Bella's change I mean, might not go a smoothly as you hope. I know that you love her and miss her, but there is someone else in her life, and he….is complicated, just as we are!" said Carlisle pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts. I started to panic, she was a danger magnet, perhaps another vampire had taken my place while I was gone, perhaps that is why the window was unlocked, both at her house in Fork's and at an apartment that she had only been living in for two days. "You told me the story of how Bella came to learn the truth about our family and our kind. The young boy, Jacob, is the grandson of Ephriam Black, the leader of the tribe when we made the treaty with the Quileute tribe, you remember him?" asked Carlisle. I began to wonder why he was wasting my time, this was not like Carlisle, of course I remembered him, I hadn't thought about him again since then, but I hadn't forgotten. "The reason is what I am getting at son, the reason we needed the treaty!" said Carlisle. "Werewolves," I spat. Carlisle simply nodded. "Jacob. Noooooooooooo!" I growled.

I ran from the house, I had to get back to campus, I knew that sooner or later he would show up at her apartment, and I was going to be there when he did. The campus was empty was I climbed back into Bella's window and began pacing. We hadn't been gone long; I was surprised that Emmett and Jasper had even had time to remove Victoria's body. But she was gone, no doubt burning in the forest nearby. My immortal life had given me a lot of patience, but not enough patience for this. It seemed like an eternity before I heard his panicked thoughts come within my reach. Not far behind was the rest of his pack, all phasing from their wolf form before entering the campus. It was no vampire that her window was left unlock for, it was much much worse. As I heard him scale the side of the building I sat down on the couch, and waited for his response.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything twilight related. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

***Jacob*- **Spokane, Washington

I was panicked; there was no other way to describe the emotion running through my body right this moment. I was scared, scared that the love of my life was dead, and as I entered her room, I was sure that she was. My whole body was convulsing as his scent hit me. "Hello Jacob!" he said calmly from the couch, not a single emotion present on his face. "What the hell are you doing here you leech, where is my Bella?" he asked. "You're Bella?" he growled standing. "You left her, you might as well have left her for dead in those woods and now you have the nerve to show up here after all this time of nothing. Well let me tell you something leech, she's moved on, she's happy, she loves me!" I said. He laughed a dark laugh. "Oh she does, does she?" he asked. "Well let me ask you something, dog?" he said scowling at me. "If you love her so, as you say that you do, where were you tonight?" he asked motioning to the bed that was covered in Bella's blood. "Oh Shit!" I thought. I was so unnerved by his presence that I hadn't even realized that there was blood all over her bed, she had been hurt.

It was then that I became even more panicked than I already was, barely able to keep my human form together. Her blood was all over this place, all over the bed, and all over him. He killed her, it wasn't Victoria that had killed Bella, it was him, that damn bloodsucker, I had always known he would be the end of her. "Don't fool yourself Jacob, I did not kill Bella. You see my sister she is somewhat of a psychic, and from the very beginning, back when I was still trying to stay away from Bella she told me that there were only two ways left for Bella. One, I would not be strong enough to be around her, and eventually Bella would die at my hand. Or two, Bella would be come one of us. Which for every selfish reason I can think of is the only thing I have ever wanted since deciding that I would never hurt her, that I could never hurt her. But I refused to take her soul away from her. This was the reason that I left Bella standing in the woods. Not because I didn't love her. I had put her life in danger one too many times. I thanked God everyday that we had gotten there soon enough when Bella ran to face James, in hopes to save her mother. I was able to suck the venom back out of her blood to keep her from becoming my equal. I refused to take her soul, but she begged me to do so. When my brother nearly attacked her…!" he continued. "Nearly," I shouted. Edward simply raised an eyebrow at me, "Yes dog, nearly, if you ask Bella she will tell you it didn't come as close as I made it seem. I caused her injuries, not Jasper. You see I am a little prone to overreaction when it comes to Bella's safety. I was the one that slammed into her and threw her into the table, so that Jasper could not get close enough to her to cause her any harm. I will take the blame for that one hundred and ten percent. But it was the last straw. She was human, she was fragile, and she was staying that way. I left her so that she would be able to live the life that she was destined to live before she learned of the mythical creatures that lived among her!" said Edward. I opened my mouth to protest but he continued his monologue. "I told her we were leaving, though my entire family was against it. James was dead; I had no reason to think that she would have been unsafe. But I wasn't willing to put her in anymore danger, whether my family agreed or not. So we moved on. I told her that we were leaving, and I knew she wouldn't let me leave her, so I told her the only thing that she never deserved to hear, that I didn't want her anymore. It couldn't have been further from the truth. There is only one way that I can describe how I feel about Bella for you to understand, you are familiar with imprinting for your kind correct?" he asked. I didn't answer him, but he must have heard my mind throwing profanities at him. "That it what it is like for me. It is so much more than being drawn in by her blood. You and I, we aren't so different Jacob, my family and I we live on animal blood, you and your brothers live on animals while in your wolf form. Killing humans is something we have long since, put past us!" he said. "But you did it at one time!" I scowled. "We did!" he agreed. "But we don't anymore, we have a conscious, we don't want to be Monsters. It was you grandfather that first had the faith in us that we could do that. The reason behind the treaty," he said. "I'm done listening to you Edward, where is she?" I asked. I could hear my brothers outside waiting for me to come out. "That's what I've been trying to get to Jacob. You didn't get here in time tonight. I have been miserable for the past eleven months. Do you realize that it has been eleven months today since I left her? I was in Forks feeling sorry for myself, missing her more than words could describe. I went to her house; I was looking for her, or rather looking for where to find her. It took me a few minutes before I realized that my scent wasn't the only scent there, and it took me another few minutes before I could place the scent. I came straight here and found her, feeding on my Bella. I was too late to save her!" said Edward bowing his head in defeat. "But you said she wasn't dead!" I screamed. "She's not," he barely whispered. "Not yet!" "What do you mean not yet, I swear to you if you broke the treaty it will be war, none of you will survive!" I screamed shaking uncontrollably at this point.

It was a few moments before he spoke again. "Victoria was feeding on Bella. I killed her Jacob, the second I was through that window she was dead, she didn't even have time to look up. I went to Bella's side; she had lost so much blood. I wasn't sure she would make it without a blood transfusion at the least. But the venom had already begun to spread. There was nothing I could do. She was semi-conscious when I got here, barely. She thought I was you, but when she realized it was me, and I told her that I was too late she knew what I was asking her. I could have killed her, finished her off, it wouldn't have taken much. But she is everything to me; my entire existence revolves around that one girl!" He said.

I felt like I was dreaming, my worst nightmare come true, Bella wasn't dead, but she would be soon. And worse yet, she wasn't really dead, just one of the undead. I could never see her again, I would never feel her heart beat, or see that wonderful blush creep onto her face. Never. I wasn't sure how to respond, I wanted nothing more than to attack him right then and there, but I knew that would solve nothing, though it was tempting none the less. "I need to see her!" I finally said. He took a deep breath and stood taking several careful steps towards me. "Are you sure that is such a good idea?" he asked me. "I need to; I need to….say goodbye!" I said stuttering over my words as the truth behind them hit my heart. He simply nodded and motioned towards the window.

I jumped from the window first, and met my brothers waiting for me below. "Jake," said Sam putting his hand my shoulder in a comforting gesture. But there was nothing left to comfort me now. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sam as Edward joined us on the side walk. "I have too. We have too. We owe her that!" I said quietly. "There is something else we need to talk about!" said Edward from where he stood behind me. Thankfully he was speaking to Sam, and not me, for I was finding it difficult to form words. "Yes I suppose the treaty is no longer in effect now," said Sam. A look of surprise washed over Edwards face. "But it is," he said. "Well then would you like to explain how Bella is no longer a human?" asked Sam. "Victoria bit her, not me!" said Edward. Sam stared at Edward like he had three heads. "That's not completely true!" said Edward finally giving in. "What!" I screamed lunging for him. Quill and Embry held me back, as I tried unsuccessfully to kill the monster that took my Bella away from me. "Calm down Jacob. There was nothing that I could do; the venom had already spread too much. There was no way I could suck I back out like I did with James, it would have killed her. I took her back to the house that my family and I are living in, and Carlisle, my father said that it would be less painful for her if she was given more venom. So after giving her morphine to hopefully take the edge off the pain I did bite her. I suppose the treaty is broken, if you consider, my attempt to keep Bella out of pain, breaking the treaty. But she would have been one of us regardless, the venom was already there. I can only hope that I helped make it less painful for her!" said Edward hanging his head.

"If it not the treaty, what is it that we need to discuss?" asked Sam. "It looks like a brutal murder took place up there!" said Edward. "There is no body for anyone to find, but we are going to some how have to explain Bella's disappearance. "We will figure something out!" said Sam. "Now, we would like to see Bella, so that we can be on our way!" said Sam. Edward nodded and took off towards the woods across from Bella's apartment, with us closely behind.

**Let me know what you guys think!! If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know!! ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!!! **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, it took me a while to figure out how to transition from the school to Bella changing and Jacob dealing with it. I changed it layout based on a review I got, let me know which way you guys prefer it!! Hope you like it!!! ******

***Edward***

I'm not sure what I was thinking as I lead Jacob, Sam and four other members of his pack to the house where Bella was. I wasn't sure that this was the best idea, but I was sure that I didn't want to see Jacob's reaction if I told him that he couldn't see her. She more that likely wouldn't be conscious, so what he was planning on gaining from seeing her in so much pain I couldn't even begin to understand. Though I knew his love for her was nothing compared to mine, I suppose I would have liked to get the chance to say goodbye.

I turned to them before walking up the steps to the front door. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper already stood behind me. "You must know this isn't going to be easy for you!" I told them. "She's probably not conscious, and if she is she is going to be in severe pain!" I said.

"Last time I checked on her she was awake, and Alice and Esme were talking with her!" said Carlisle.

I heard Jacob growl as I turned around to lead them into the house, though I didn't understand why he was so upset. He was the once who was supposed to be watching over her. His thoughts were only of guilt and anger. Guilt that he hadn't been there to protect her, and anger towards me, because I had left her in the first place leaving her as an easy target for Victoria.

I stopped in front of my room pausing to listen for Bella's heart beat. It was there and it was frantic, immediately I could tell that Jacob could hear the same thing.

"What's wrong with her?" he growled. It took two of his brothers to hold him back as he lunged for me.

"She's changing!" I said quietly.

"No!" her roared. "I'd rather she be dead. How could you do this to her you leech!" he yelled, once again trying to attack me.

The door flew open and there stood a furious Alice. "You listen to me Jacob Black, how could you say that about a woman you supposedly love?" she screamed.

"Because the woman I love is turning into my worst enemy!" he growled back.

"Well I hope you were prepared for a human Bella to hear that!" said Alice stepping out of the way to reveal Bella. She was sitting up on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest and a look of shock on her beautiful face. She was hooked up to an IV which was supplying her with a morphine drip that thankfully seemed to be holding off the pain. The physical pain at least. I don't think anything could have prepared her for what she just heard. Esme was standing behind her rubbing her back. Her mouth hung open slightly and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Jacob!" she said softly.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to hear that!" he said rushing to her side and taking her hand which she immediately pulled out of his grasp. "

But you meant it!" she said still fighting with her tears.

"No Bella I love you," he said.

"Do you?" she asked.

"I do!" he said.

"But only for a few more days?" asked Bella turning to Esme and sobbing into her chest. Esme wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Sam I think it may be best if you and your brothers leave now!" said Carlisle.

"I agree!" said Sam. "But first I think we have some things we need to discuss!" said Sam.

"Of course, why don't we go to my office," said Carlisle. "Edward!" he said. _"I think it would be best if you came with us!" he thought._

I was reluctant to leave Bella; I hadn't even had the chance to talk to her yet. _"Edward," he thought again._ I shut the door quietly and followed them to Carlisle's office. Sam and Jacob sat down in front of Carlisle's desk leaving his their three brothers to stand behind them. I stood behind Carlisle's desk to the right of where he was seated.

"I suppose it is safe to assume that this is about the treat?" asked Carlisle.

"It is," said Sam.

"You broke the treaty, that means war and trust me I will get my revenge!" said Jacob.

"You would kill Bella?" I asked.

"I will kill you!" he roared standing up. His brothers were instantly at his side grabbing his arms.

"Jacob you need to calm down, or I'll have to ask you to leave!" said Carlisle.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down? That leech you call a son bit the love of my life, just so he could keep her as a pet!" said Jacob.

"No!" I said. "I bit her because she was in pain and Carlisle said that more venom would help. Even if I hadn't bit Bella, she would still be up in that room changing. I only wanted to make it as comfortable for her as I possibly could!" I said.

"You killed her you leech!" yelled Jacob struggling against his brothers.

"Is it true, what your son says?" asked Sam.

"My son was very against Bella becoming one of our kind. He has already stopped it from happening once. When Bella was attacked by James he had already bitten her hand. Edward, against all odds was able to suck the venom back out. I don't know if you understand how hard that must have been for him!" said Carlisle. "Imagine having to stop phasing once you had already started! It was Edwards love for Bella that gave him the strength to stop!" he said.

"I will kill you!" said Jacob looking directly at me.

"Still, there is no way to know for sure!" said Sam.

"I suppose we could try to ask Bella!" said Carlisle.

"Are you sure she is up to that?" I asked.

"See he's lying, he doesn't want us to know. Bella's going to tell us that it was him that attacked her, not Victoria. Victoria probably interrupted his dinner, and that's why he killed her!" said Jacob.

"Edward did not feed on Bella!" said Carlisle shocked at the accusation.

"You don't know that!" screamed Jacob attempting to lunge at Carlisle. Carlisle stood up, angry, something that very rarely happened to Carlisle.

"Yes I do. Bella lost most of her blood, if it weren't for the venom that was spreading through her body as we speak she would be dead," said Carlisle.

"That proves nothing!" said Jacob.

"It proves everything, look at his eyes!" said Carlisle.

"What about them?" asked Jacob.

"If he had been feeding on Bella and took that much blood from her, they would be red. The animal blood that we feed on gives our eyes their topaz color, if he had taken all the blood that Bella lost; his eyes would be blood red, just like Victoria's!" said Carlisle.

"I still don't believe it, I want to hear it from Bella!" said Jacob. "

No!" said Sam. I looked up at him, shocked but his thoughts revealed nothing.

"Quil, Embry take Jake outside! I am going to go speak to Bella. I'll be outside in a few minutes!" said Sam.

"No!" roared Jacob. He fought against his brothers as they pulled him from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters!!! *tear*

Sam looked at Carlisle with an apologetic look on his face. "I need to speak with Bella. I have faith that she will tell me the same story as Edward, and in that case we will leave. Eventually her death will have to be reported and I am sure you would prefer to stay out of that!" said Sam.

Carlisle nodded.

"But while Jacob is completely out of control, what he said is right. If the story that I get from Bella is not the same, then we have no choice, it will be war!" said Sam.

"I assure you, that you have nothing to worry about!" I told him.

"Shall we?" asked Carlisle.

I followed Sam and Carlisle back up to my room. Bella had calmed down enough that she was able to speak again. "Bella, Sam has some questions for you. Do you feel well enough to speak with him?" asked Carlisle.

Bella simply nodded and took a hold of Alice's hand. _"I love you, you can do this!" _thought Alice looking at Bella with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Bella, I need to know what happened tonight!" said Sam.

Bella took a deep breath before speaking, "Jacob left around 12:30, and I went back up to my apartment and got into bed. Around 2:45 I woke up to a hissing sound. I couldn't see her at first, I turned on the light next to my bed and she was standing by my window. She continued to hiss and growl for what seemed like forever. Finally she lunged at me, and I knew I was dead!" she said as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "That's all that I remember!"

"Do you remember Edward coming into the room?" asked Sam.

Bella's eyes flashed to my face for the first time. "No, I just remember the awful pain from when she bit me, and then after about a minute I blacked out!" said Bella.

"Oh Bella!" said Alice.

Bella offered her a weak smile and squeezed her hand.

"So you remember nothing about Edward?" he asked.

"I woke up again while she was still there, someone had hissed. I didn't know what to think, vampires had been out of my life for so long, for all I knew, another one had come to fight her for my blood. But the next thing I remember I woke up to Esme and Alice!" she said.

Relief flooded through Sam's mind, he didn't really want it to turn into a fight. He was happy with the treaty the way that it was, and did not want to see it turn into a war. "Thank you Bella!" said Sam turning towards the door.

Carlisle and I followed him downstairs. Jacob and his brothers were waiting for him in front of the house. Jacob was still fighting to get away from his brothers.

"Jacob, stop it. Edward was telling you the truth. He did not attack Bella. Therefore, I cannot truly say the treaty has been broken. He was only trying to help Bella, something that I know you would do if the situation was reversed, but her transformation was not his doing!" said Sam.

"What do you mean the treaty was not broken, he bit her, plain and simple. The treaty only says one thing, if they bite another human, its over!" roared Jacob.

"Jake, would you have been able to let Bella suffer like that? Knowing that you could do something about it?" asked Sam.

"I never would have put Bella in this situation, she is safe with me!" he yelled.

"No she's not!" said Sam. "The same thing that I did to Emily could very easily happen to Bella, you aren't exactly known for your self control Jake!"

"I would never hurt her!" screamed Jake.

"You just did!" I said. "I've never told her that I would prefer that she were dead! I was trying to protect her soul, and here you are ready to just toss her aside!"

"Only because of you, if you would have never left her, this never would have happened!" he screamed.

"You are right Jacob. If had never left, Victoria would never have gotten to Bella. Because even if she had come back and we hadn't been able to stop her until tonight, I would have been in that room with Bella and she never would have gotten close to her!" I said.

"She made me leave! She made me go home, she made me leave her unprotected!" he screamed.  
"But you were the one who made the choice to go!" I said.

"You are the one who started this; it's your fault. If you would have just stayed away from her to begin with, this never would have happened, you leech!" he screamed fighting against his brothers.

"Enough!" said Sam.

Sam turned toward Carlisle and I, "Please keep Bella away from Campus and out of the public eye. I'm sure her murder will be big news, and the last thing either one of us needs is for her to be seen, when she is supposed to be dead. This will be hard enough on Charlie without Bella sightings all over the place!" said Sam.

"We thank you!" said Carlisle.

Sam tipped his head towards Carlisle and then looked directly at me and did the same. "_Take care of our sister!"_ he thought.

I simply nodded then said, "With my life!"

"Let's go!" said Sam. Jacob growled as his brothers pulled him towards the woods that lined the driveway.

Carlisle and I stood in silence staring out at the woods until we could no longer hear the pack. "Let's go see my daughter!" said Carlisle.

"Let's," I said letting a smile cross my face for the first time in months.

I was being selfish, I knew that but I had nothing to do with Bella becoming my equal. If I had been able to stop it again, I would have. I'm not saying that I wouldn't enjoy Bella no longer being human; I would enjoy it very, very much. But that doesn't mean it's what I wanted. I figured it would be easy, we would just fall back into our relationship, get married in a few years, after her thirst had been controlled. But that all would have been too easy, I would have gotten too much, been too selfish. I never stopped to consider the fact that I had hurt her very, very badly, and that she may not want me anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Twilight!**

***Edward***

I followed my father up the steps to my room. I could hear the thoughts of my mother and my sister, Esme always the worrier, she was worried about Bella and I, and how our relationship would change because of this. Alice on the other hand was singing the National Anthem of China, definitely hiding something.

"Esme how is she?" I asked.

"She seems fine! She lost consciousness just after you left the room!" said Esme. She was sitting next to the bed holding Bella's hand.  
"Did she say anything else?" I asked. Alice and Esme exchanged a look, and Alice stopped singing the Chinese National Anthem.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward, she has made it clear that she will not be staying with us when she finishes changing!" said Esme.  
"What?" I nearly screamed.  
"Edward, control yourself!" said Carlisle.

"You want me to control myself, when she says she wants to leave me! Its not bad enough that she will be a new born vampire ready to slaughter entire towns, but she doesn't want to be with me and you want me to calm down?" I said slightly lower but still not in control of my voice.

"Edward we must respect her wishes!" said Carlisle.

"And how exactly do you suggest we do that without putting all of Washington at risk of becoming her next meal!" I asked.

He didn't answer me; instead he turned back to Esme. "Did she say why she didn't want to become part of our family?" asked Carlisle.

"She said that she respected Edwards' decision, and that she wouldn't force herself on him, or on this family!" said Esme. "What decision was she talking about?" she asked.

This couldn't be happening, she couldn't really truly think that I didn't love her, and she couldn't really want to leave me. "I told her, when we left that I didn't love her!" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, you what?" asked Alice. I didn't bother to repeat myself; I knew that she heard me.

"Edward, why would you do such a thing?" asked Esme.  
"I didn't have a choice, what did you want me to do! She wouldn't let me leave her. She has no sense of self-preservation. She is a danger magnet, and I just increase that danger by 1000 percent!" I said.

"You could have told her the truth, it would have been better than a lie! Anything would have been better than a lie!" said Alice.

I simply shook my head. I had been miserable since we left Bella, and I had convinced myself that she would be happy. And she had been, she had moved on, she was dating Jacob. It was clear that he loved her, and she had been crying over him. She had had her heartbroken twice, and both times it had been my fault. There was nothing that I could do about it this time.

"I am going to go for a run; I need to think things through!" I said running from the room. I took off out the front door and didn't stop again until I was in Alaska. I had finally gotten everything I had always wanted, and now she didn't want me. What was I going to do?

***Alice***

I sat by Bella's side for the next three days while she continued to change. She never regained consciousness, and she didn't move. The only thing I heard was her heart beat as it continued to slow. As twilight appeared on the third day her heart took its final beats.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room before sitting up. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Bella?" I asked.

She sat up slowly and looked at me. I gasped in surprise. Her eyes were still brown, how could that be?

"Bella how do you feel" I asked.

"Fine I guess is that my name?" she asked softly.

"You don't remember your name?" I asked.

She shook her head slightly.

"Oh my, this certainly will complicate things!" I said. "My name is Alice, and I am….your sister!" I said.

"I have a family?" she asked.

"Yes, and we love you very much. You are at our families' house in Spokane, Washington!" I said.

"And my name is Bella?" she asked.

"Yes, Isabella Marie….Swan," I said unsure. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want her to go running off and leaving both myself and Edward behind.

"I feel stiff, how long was I asleep?" she asked.

"About three days!" I told her.

"Was there an accident?" she asked.

"Yes Bella, there was!" I said.

"You were a college student at Whitworth, and you were attacked!" I said.

"Attacked? Attacked by who?' she asked.

"Victoria, she is another one of our kind!" I said.

"Our kind?" she questioned. "Well, yes, our family we are vampires!" I said simply. There was no good way to put it, she would either freak out or she wouldn't and now she was one of us…..kind of.

"I am a vampire?" she asked surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes, when you were unconscious you were changing. Your heart stopped beating, and slowly you changed into one of us!" I said.

"My brother saved you, from being killed by Victoria!" I said.

"What happened to him, is he okay?" she asked.

"He is fine!" I said smiling. She didn't even remember Edward, for all she knew she had never met him, and here she was worried about him, so typically Bella.

"And Victoria?" she asked.

"He killed her, Jasper and Emmett took care of her!" I said. "

Jasper and Emmett?" she questioned.

"Your other brothers!" I said.

"So your brother that saved me from Victoria, is he my brother too?" she asked. I had to laugh.

"Not exactly, you see we are a very special family!" I said.

"None of us are actually related, we just live as a family, Esme and Carlisle are our parents, Rosalie and Jasper are "twins," Emmett and Edward are brothers and I'm just the lone one out! Rosalie and Emmett are married, Jasper and I are married, Esme and Carlisle are married….!" I said.

"And that just leaves Edward and I!" she said.

"Yes!" I said.

"Were we ever….?" She asked.

"You were, but not recently!" I said.

"Why not," she asked.

"I had better let him explain that to you when he comes back, right now what do you say to meeting the rest of our family?" I asked.

She smiled. "I would like that very much!" she said.


End file.
